


The Librarians: Interrupted

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve and Flynn were having a private moment to themselves until someone accidentally walks in on them. Set in the not-so-distant (hopefully) future. Based on a prompt by drjmmasimmons on tumblr. Evlynn. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: Interrupted

**Interrupted**  
By Alasse Fefalas

Neither Eve nor Flynn had told the rest about their relationship. Whenever Flynn came back to retrieve a book from the library or need the help of the team on bigger tasks, the two of them manage to find time to themselves, away from the rest of the team.

They didn't have a specific private place (unless you counted their rooms); anywhere that wasn't occupied by another person was sufficient enough. That meant the store room, the backroom, the kitchen, a hidden alcove big enough to fit only the two of them as they ran away from angry cannibals, anywhere really.

It wasn't like they would jump each other's bones when they were together privately. They would talk, share what they've been doing while they were away, discuss the possibility of where the Library might be. On rare occasions, they might even share a small, quick meal together.

That night, they were in the kitchen, leaning against the island, sharing a pint of chocolate ice cream Flynn had brought back from his search in Belgium (which had, unfortunately, turned up nothing). It was a rather public place for them, considering the rest of the team were still in the building. They took the risk though, seeing that it was 2.30 in the morning and everyone else was asleep.

"It's too bad, really," Eve commented as she scooped a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Hmm? What's too bad?"

"Imagine if the Library was in Belgium. Then you'd have an excuse to bring back chocolates every time."

Flynn looked at Eve in surprise. "Well, Colonel Baird! I didn't think you were a chocolate lover! Ooh, I must be getting sloppy."

Eve laughed. "Not really a 'lover' but I do appreciate its merits. And anyone who says they don't like chocolate is probably a liar. Or they've never tasted good chocolate before."

"Well, they could be allergic to it," shrugged Flynn.

Eve pointed to him using her spoon. "Or that."

Flynn shoved another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. "So, chocolate lover. What are these merits that you so appreciate?"

"Hmmm," Eve pondered as she scooped a small spoonful from the tub. "Well, I like them more bitter than sweet," she said as she licked the ice cream on her spoon, her eyes locked with Flynn's. "The flavours are versatile." Another lick. "It makes you feel better." And another lick. "Plus, I heard it's an aphrodisiac," she said, grinning as she put the rest of the ice cream into her mouth.

Flynn stabbed his spoon into the ice cream and dropped the tub onto the table. He pulled her close and kissed her, tasting the ice cream inside her mouth. When he pulled back, he couldn't help but to laugh when he saw a small dribble of ice cream had escaped from the side of her mouth. Using his thumb, he wiped away the trail and licked his digit clean.

The sound of plastic hitting the floor made them both turn towards the kitchen door. A very red-faced Cassandra stood there with a shocked expression on her face, her water bottle at her feet. "I'm sorry!" she yelped and quickly scooped her bottle off the floor before turning tail and running out.

"Whoah, Cassandra!" Flynn called out at the same time Eve went "Cassandra, wait!" The two of them ran out after her, only to pass her in the hallway. Stopping in their tracks, they back tracked to where she was leaning against the wall, her hands covering her face.

"Cassandra?" Flynn called out tentatively.

"Are you okay?" Eve asked softly as she placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt!" Cassandra squeaked as she shook her head.

"Cassandra, it's fine, you didn't interrupt anything," assured Eve, who gave a pointed look at Flynn when he wanted to say something in contrast. Flynn immediately closed his mouth and let her speak.

Cassandra lowered her hands and looked at Eve apologetically, her face still flushed. "I know you two don't see each other often... I didn't think you would have been in the kitchen. If I knew, I'd have avoided it."

"Wait," Flynn said, holding a finger up and pointed towards himself and Eve. "You know about the two of us?"

"Everyone knows about the two of you," Cassandra shrugged. "Even Jenkins."

"Since when?" Eve asked, not quite believing her.

"Since the thing with the dragons. And you two aren't very discreet either, you know, always disappearing together."

Eve and Flynn looked at each other sheepishly. "Yeah, didn't think about that," Eve admitted.

"Um, well, I should go," Cassandra said. She ducked around the other two and fled down the hall, towards her room.

"Well, so much for keeping it a secret," Eve said dryly as they walked back to the kitchen.

"Were we keeping it a secret?" Flynn asked.

"It was more like a "don't let them see" kind of thing, I guess. Not really a secret but I did like sneaking around - much more exciting," Eve replied as she took the spoons they were using and placed them in the sink.

Flynn closed the tub and placed it in the freezer, storing it away for another day. "So we're not going to stop, right?"

"Sneaking around? God, no. Imagine getting caught by Jones or Stone, or even worse, Jenkins! We'd never see the end of it."

"Technically, they'd be too scared of you to do anything; I mean you are their Guardian and all," Flynn rebutted, of which Eve's answer was a sarcastic snort. "But then again, better to be safe than sorry."

Eve stepped close to him, their faces only inches apart from each other. "Speaking of safe than sorry, don't you think it's time we took this somewhere else, Librarian?" Eve asked softly.

Flynn pulled her into a short kiss before taking her hand. "You know what? I know just the place," Flynn said, smiling as he led her out of the kitchen.

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: Two fics in one day! Omg! Thank you for the prompts! I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
